A kívánság
by Angela Chase Booth
Summary: Egy kis karácsonyi humor...


A Royal Dinerben ült a fiával és a lányával. Szótlanul tartotta kezében a kávéscsészét, érezte, ahogyan a meleg átjárja zsibbadt ujjait. Ebben az évben különösen hideg volt a tél, a jeges szél a csontjáig hatolt mindenkinek, aki az utcára merészkedett. De ez a nap végre más volt, mint az eddigiek: hajnalban hullani kezdett az idei első hó.  
A kislánya csillogó szemekkel bámult ki az ablakon, ámulva figyelte a kavargó hópelyheket, melyek puha, fehér takarót borítottak a városra. Önkéntelenül elmosolyodott, ahogy ránézett, de abban a pillanatban eszébe jutott a közeledő Karácsony és a vele járó megannyi, megoldásra váró probléma. „Családi ünnep" – visszhangzott a fejében újra a jól ismert szólam. Hát persze. Könnyen mond ilyeneket, akinek átlagos családja van.  
Úgy tűnt, a fiának a gondolatait is hasonló irányba terelte a hóesés. Ő már nagyobbacska volt, de azért ilyenkor még magával ragadta a varázslat. A karácsonyi csoda része volt az is, hogy az első havas napon a Mikulás útnak indul a városban hatalmas szánján a kilenc rénszarvassal. A fiának egyetlen vágya volt, amit most hangosan meg is fogalmazott:  
- Ugye idén végre felülhetek a Mikulás szánjára? Kérlek…  
Ötlete sem volt, mit mondjon erre, mert nem akart olyat ígérni, amit egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy be tud tartani. A választól azonban ezúttal megkímélte a mobilja csörgése, ám mire letette a telefont, még nehezebb helyzetben volt, mint a hívás előtt. Ugyanis addigra már tudta, hogy egy hullát találtak a Mikulás szánjának csomagtartó részében.

Na, most légy okos Seeley – mondta magának mintegy figyelmeztetés képpen. Tudta, hogy a fiát nem lombozhatja le a hírrel miszerint a szán pillanatokon belül bűnügyi helyszínné változik és ameddig az a tárgyi bizonyíték része nem csak a Mikulás, de még maga a megváltó sem ülhet fel rá. Bizarr egy helyzet ez. Lehajtotta a fejét és csöndesen egy fohászt mondott el magában.

A megmentő közelebb volt, mint gondolta. Egészen pontosan a bejárati ajtóban állt. Szép göndör barna hajfürtjei és vidám mosolya volt a garancia rá, hogy ez a pillanat nem fog végleg kudarcba fulladni. A férfi felemelte a kezét és intett a nőnek, aki az asztalukhoz sétált, miközben egy pillanatra sem engedte el a kisfiú kezét, aki tetőtől talpig beöltöztetve mellette lépdelt.

- Angela! De örülök neked! Mit keresel itt?

- Tudod Booth pár éve még komoly következményei lettek volna, ha így fogadsz, mikor meglátsz. – mosolyodott el a régi kacér vigyorral a nő – De azóta én férjhez mentem, te pedig elvetted a legjobb barátnőm, így azt hiszem, a romantikus viszonyunkra végképp keresztet vethetünk.

- De Angela! Hiszen itt ülnek a srácok is! - háborodott fel egy pillanatra az ügynök észre sem véve, hogy a hangereje már jóval magasabb, mint a büfé többi vendégéjé, akik a gyerekekkel együtt a férfira kezdtek bámulni zavart pillantások kíséretében.

A nő egy kicsit közelebb hajolt és Seeley fülébe súgta - mintegy félhangosan- a további mondandóját, míg a vendégsereglet ismét zsibongó méhkasra emlékeztető módon újra egymással kezdett társalogni.

- Bocsáss meg drágám! Brennan figyelmeztetett, hogy a szexuális kérdésekben mennyire szégyenlős vagy, de nem hittem, hogy ennyire.

A speciális nyaktól fölfelé e szavak hatására úgy festett, mint aki az idén mindenféle kellék nélkül maga akarná eljátszani a Mikulás szerepét. Vagyis pipacsvörös lett.

- Ööhhhm. Izé... Én... Nem… Úgy…

- Semmi baj Booth. Amúgy sem ezért jöttem. Hanem azért, hogy ezt a két lurkót és az én kincsemet elvigyem az adventi gyermek műsorra a Capitolium elé ameddig te és az én barátnőm utána jártok annak, amiért az előbb felhívtak.

- Ezt meg honnan a csodából tudod?

- Elfelejtetted? A fő alteregóm, vagyis akitől a nevem kaptam egy boszorkány!

- Ja, tényleg! De ő nem a tárgyakat képes mozgatni?

- Most komolyan leállsz vitázni velem, vagy hagyod, hogy a szegény időhiányos megformálóm, végre leírja mi is történik majd velünk ebben a ficcben ?

- Oké, bocs! – mondta az ügynök majd hálás pillantások közepette puszikat osztott a gyerekeknek és búcsút intve a hulla felé vette az útját.

- Megint egy zűrös karácsony! – gondolta John McClane.

Vagyis gondolhatta volna, ha ez a ficc a Die Hard-ról szólna, de mivel nem így van, ezért nem gondolta. Helyette Booth gondolkodott el azon, hogy a szentestéig hátralevő 6 nap alatt hogyan oldja meg ezt az ügyet, na és persze azon milyen kaját is vegyen annak a nyolc rénszarvasnak, akit nyilván Bones szintén be akar majd vitetni az intézetbe vizsgálatra. Míg ezen gondolkozott oda is ért a helyszínre. A szerelme a szán mellett állt és éppen arra készült, hogy megmagyarázza a mikulásnak, hogy miért is nem létezik.

Szegény Mikulás meg csak állt és azon gondolkozott, hogy ez még annál is szarabb helyzet, mint amikor tavaly a részeg hajléktalan az ölébe pattant és mintegy „most én hoztam ajándékot" módon gyorsan bele is hányt.

Mivel ennek a ficcnek rövidnek kell lennie ezért most mindenki abbahagyja a gondolkodást és a tettek mezejére lép vagy végre beszélni is kezd.

Tehát Bones gyorsan ismertette, hogy az áldozat férfi…

Vagyis mégsem. Előtte adott egy hatalmas nagy nyelves csókot a pasinak (akit a kamerák előtt sosem mer megcsókolni, mert a rendező, akit mindketten megvernének ezért, nem hagyja) akit igazán szeret, főleg mióta akkor sem hagyta el, hogy a tornádós részben ellenkezett vele.

A gyors helyzetelemzés és az áldozat beszállítása után sec perc alatt kiderült, hogy régi haverjuk Chris Cringl hulláját találták meg. Ezen mindenki jót röhögött, majd megjelent Hodgins és közölte, hogy egyetlen bogarat sem talált így kénytelen volt ujjlenyomatot venni a hullától, ennek segítségével pedig Angela aki közben visszaért a gyerekekkel (akik azóta a faterja koncertjét hallgatják a VIP jegyekkel) rá is talált a személyazonosságra. Bizony a jó öreg Chris visszatért. Na, persze azok kedvéért, akik nem rajonganak, a zombis filmekért elárulom, hogy ez a Chris csak névileg egyezett meg a harmadik évad kilencedik részében lévő áldozattal.

A mi mostani hullánk egy rénszarvas neveldét vezetett lent délen az Everglades Nemzeti Parkban. Ismét csak azok kedvéért, akik nem értik a lényeget, ezek speckó rénszarvasok voltak, akik az északi sarkon nőttek fel csak a rossz tájékozódási érzékük miatt azt hitték ez a Chris az a Chris és szépen leszálltak a rénszarvas neveldéjénél némi potya kaja, meg helyes rénszarvas csajok reményében. Aztán mivel annyira bejött nekik a buli, ott is maradtak.

Zach (akit kedvem volt kihozni a diliházból, mert karácsony van és az író meg én vagyok) hamar a lényegre is tért. Vagyis hogy az áldozaton nincs semmilyen külsérelmi nyom, ami arra utalna, hogy megölték. Ennek persze mindenki nagyon örült kivéve Bootht aki tudta, hogy akkor most kénytelen lesz az asszonnyal elutazni a nemzeti parkba, hogy infót gyűjtsenek még a hulláról.

A következő hat napban abszolúte semmi említésre méltó nem történt így ezt nem is írom meg.

A hatodik napon (nem az Schwarzenegger féle) végre abba maradt az a bazi nagy havazás, ami a ficc elején még olyan szépen indult, de azóta megőrjítette és félig megbénította a várost. Tehát végre repülőre lehetett ülni. Booth és Bones - akik hála a jófej FBI-nak magángépen kaptak helyet - neki is startolt szenteste reggelén a parknak. Mivel ezen a napon már nem volt olyan elmebeteg bébi sintér, aki dolgozik, a két lurkót is magukkal vitték. Gondolták fél nap alatt megoldják az esetett és utána jöhet a tojáslikőr.

Ha akkor tudják micsoda meglepetés fogja érni őket, holt biztos, hogy nem engedik megírni. De nem tudták, így most leírom nektek. Aki arra számít, hogy innentől a ficc hatalmas fordulatot vesz, az nem téved.

Cam arca falfehérré változott miközben letette a telefont. Felugrott a székből és futva indult az irodájából az emelvény felé.

Az emelvény környékén a megszokott nyüzsgés uralkodott. Angela épp Jack mellett állt mikor Cam megérkezett. Amint a gondterhelt és rémült arcát megpillantotta már tudta, hogy baj van.

- Mi történt?

- Dr. Brennan gépe eltűnt!

- Hogy? - ugrott azonnal talpra Hodgins.

- Az előbb hívtak a légi felügyelettől, hogy a gép amin Brennan és Booth utazott a két gyerekkel 1 órával ezelőtt eltűnt a radar képernyőről és azóta hiába hívják. Annyit tudni, hogy nem adtak le vészjelzést. Utoljára Florida partvonala mellett látták 180 mérföldre az Everglades Nemzeti parktól. Azonnal mentőcsapatokat küldtek a helyszínre, de a viharos szél és a hideg miatt eddig még elindulni sem tudtak a tengeren.

- Istenem. – sírta el magát Angela.

- Te jó isten! Cam te biztos vagy benne, hogy jól hallottad, amiket elmondtak az eltűnés helyszínéről? –kérdezte a férfi miközben megint azt az arcot vágta, amit akkor szokott mikor egyedül ő érti a dolog jelentőségét.

- Igen, biztos! Miért kérdezed?

- Na, ne hogy nektek még nem esett le!

- Micsoda Jack? –szipogta felesége.

- Hát a hely amit Cam említett! Jaj, ne már! 1945. december 5. - 19. repülőraj és Martin Mariner hidroplán, vagy 1947 – Superfortress, vagy 1949. január 17. - Star Ariel Tudor-IV repülőgép. Még mindig nem dereng a dolog? Egy földrajzi háromszög melyet Bermuda szigete, Puerto Rico és Miami rajzol ki!

- A Bermuda háromszög! – kiáltotta Zach aki csak most ért a többiek közé.

- Az bizony barátom. Tehát nyugodtan kijelenthetjük, hogy a barátainkat beszippantotta a rejtélyes háromszög, amely gépek tucatjainak és emberek százainak az eltűnéséért felelős.

- És akkor mi most mit csináljuk? –kérdezte a nő.

- Azt hiszem nem maradt más hátra, mint imádkozni értük. – jelentette ki Cam és lehajtotta a fejét.

Eközben valahol a világ valamelyik pontján egy kisfiú nyitotta ki a szemét és tért magához az ülésében ülve. Kicsatolta a gép biztonsági övét és jól megrázta a mellette mozdulatlanul fekvő apját.

- Apa ébredj! Megjöttünk!

- Mit? – nyitotta ki a szemét a speciális.

- Mondom megjöttünk!

- Mi történt? – nézett körül a férfi egy pillanatra idegesen, majd mikor felfedezte, hogy a két lány békésen alszik a mellettük lévő ülésben rögtön meg is nyugodott.

- Úgy tűnik mind bealudtunk a repülőúton.

- Azt hiszem. – bólogatott a kölyök – Felkeltem a lányokat! – jelentette ki magabiztosan, majd jól megrázta mindkét alvó személyt.

A lányok gyorsan magukhoz tértek és miután mindenki fent volt és mászkálni kezdtek, csakhamar kiderült, hogy rajtuk kívül a világon senki sincs a gépen, amely sértetlenül állt egy hatalmas hófedte jégtáblán a világ egy olyan pontján ahol nem működik semmi, ami elektromos.

Miután felmérték a terepet, a szikrázó napsütés és a hó mennyiség ellenére is kellemes hőmérséklet arra csábította a népes kis csapatot, hogy kimerészkedjenek a gépen kívülre, amit meglepő módón hagyott magára a gép személyzete.

Kint az idő fantasztikusan kellemes volt. Korántsem volt hideg. A nap ragyogott az égen és csillogott akárcsak a kristály megannyi kis szikrával a vakító fehér és érintetlen havon.

A gyerekek rögtön beleugrottak a hóba hóangyalt csinálni. Booth miközben felfedezte, hogy sem a mobilja sem az órája, de még a jelvénye sincs a megszokott helyén a pisztolya után kapott, majd rájött, hogy az sincs meg. Bones hasonló módón eszmélt fel arra, hogy minden irányzékozásra vagy időmérésre használt eszköze köddé vált.

- Na, most akkor mit csináljunk? – kérdezte a nő, aki életében először valóban tanácstalanul pislogott körbe-körbe.

- Gőzöm sincs! – válaszolta az ügynök annyi őszinteséggel a hangjában, hogy a nő rögtön felfogta, hogy az alfahím, most esett pofára és nem fogja tudni pusztán a sármos mosolyával megoldani a jelenlegi helyzetüket.

- Apa nézd! – kiáltotta Parker pont egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy a pasi végképp hímileg megsemmisült volna a neje szemében.

- Mit? - fordult a fia által mutatott pont felé. Aztán meghőkölt és megdörzsölte a szemét vagy ötször, hogy tudja valóban nem hallucinálja-e a látottakat. De nem így volt. A hóban tőlük alig két méterre egy pingvin ácsorgott frakkban, kezében egy tálcával, amin négy bögre isteni illatú gőzölgő kakaó várakozott teleszórva színes mini mályvacukor darabkákkal.

- Menten beszarok! – jelentette ki a határozott antropológusnő. Majd a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Na, de asszonyom! – háborodott fel a pingvin – Hát szabad így beszélni a gyerekek előtt?

Boothnak ez volt az a pillanat ahol az értelme, mint a kés a köszörűkövön sikított fel és menekült az agya legtávolabbi zárt részére. Most már csak szexis volt és jó pasi, de okos már semmiképpen. Így engedett is az ösztönének és seggre ült a hallottaktól a friss havon.

Brennan állkapcsa valószínűleg a földön koppant úgy eltátotta a száját, és mint hal a szatyorban pislogni kezdett a mérges kis állatra.

- Hát ez remek! – jelentette ki a pingvin – A karom majd leszakad a tálcától, maguk meg ahelyett, hogy elvennék, a bögrét a szárnyaim közül csak bambán bámulnak rám!

- Ó! Bocs, haver! – nyúlt a földön ülő férfi az egyik bögre után.

- Még hogy haver? – háborgott tovább az állat – Tudja meg, hogy én öregebb vagyok, mint maguk négyen meg a vasmadaruk együttvéve!

- Ne haragudjon, pingvin úr! – vágott közbe a fiú, mielőtt a felnőttek kicsinálták volna idegileg a szerencsétlent – Mondja, hol vagyunk?

- Hát hol máshol? Az éjszaki sarkon! Mindjárt jön is a Mikulás, hogy körbevezesse önöket, csak sajnos Rudolf ma reggel is beseggelte az üveg tojáslikőrt, így még el kell beszélgetnie vele mielőtt, idejönne.

És ez volt az a pillanat, ahol már Bones is, kezében a kakaóval a hóba seggelt.

- Északi sarkon mi? Komplett hülyének nézel minket? – vágott vissza epésen a speciális.

- Mi tagadás… – próbált megszólalni a pingvin miközben végig mérte a kis családot.

- Nem kell válaszolni! – förmedt rá az ügynök.

- Ami azt illeti nem értem magukat embereket. Itt ülnek a gyerekeik lába előtt a hóban felnőtt létükre, a vasmadár alatt, aki személyzet nélkül landolt nyom nélkül egy jégtáblán, egy pingvinnel beszélgetnek, aki épp forró kakaót hozott maguknak és akkor a leghihetetlenebb az, hogy az éjszaki sarkon vannak? Ugye maga nem rendőr vagy ilyesmi a civil életében? Mert akkor komolyan aggódom a világ állása miatt!

Ez volt az a pont ahol Booth a többiek felé fordult és hitetlenkedve megkérdezte:

- Ti is látjátok őt?

- Nyugodj meg szívem. Minden bizonnyal mind valami hallucinogén anyagot lélegezhettünk be és ezért képzelődünk. – próbált agyával logikusan gondolkodni a nő, aki képtelen volt elfogadni a valóság nem mindig ésszerű tényállását.

- Hát ezt egyenesen kikérem magamnak! Még hogy én hallucináció lennék? – dühöngött a pingvin – De jó, ahogy magunknak tetszik! Jöjjenek, velem kérem, és akkor hallucinálják kellemesen végig a következő órákat! – jelentette ki a kis állat, majd szárnya alá kapta a tálcát és elindult a semmi felé.

A meglepett felnőttek talpra ugrottak és szorosan a nyomában lépkedve követték őt a semmi felé gyerekeik társaságában.

Eközben otthon a laborban lassan befutottak az aggódó hozzátartozók, akik az eltűntek, és az értük aggódó barátok szerettei voltak. Mind a telefon csörgésére várva lassan az emelvény mellé gyűltek és megtöltötték a terem belsejét, melyet a gyakornokok a korábbi napok során csodálatosan feldíszítettek. Senki sem beszélt vagy mocorgott. Mind ott ültek az emelvény lábánál pár méterre a hatalmas karácsonyfától és lélegzetvisszafojtva várták, hogy híreket kapjanak.

A csapat, élükön a kis állattal rendíthetetlenül menetelt a ragyogó napsütésben, mígnem egy ponton a pingvin megtorpant.

- Megjöttünk! – jelentette ki.

- Hova? Itt nincs a világon semmi! – kérdezte a férfi, aki már csak szép volt, de okos nem.

- Jaj, apa! – csattant fel mögötte a fia – A mikulás háza a föld alá van építve! Hát ezt se tudod?

- Majdnem, fiatalember! Valójában a ház itt van az orruk előtt!- mutatott a semmire – A titok, hogy csak akkor látható, ha a mikulás is úgy akarja!

- Miért most nem akarja? – szólalt meg végre először ebben a ficcben a kislány is!

- Dehogyis nem! Hiszen ezért vannak most itt! Mert a két gyerek pontosan ugyanakkor és pontosan ugyanazt kívánta tegnap éjjel, elalvás előtt!

- Ez egyre hihetetlenebbül hangzik! – szólt közbe a nő.

- Na, persze! Magának minden az asszonyom, mert nem tudja megmagyarázni vagy megmérni és akkor már nyilván nem is racionális! Ugye? Mikor tanul már meg hinni a csodákban?

- Már megbocsásson, de tény az, hogy a csodákról a történelem során minden alkalommal bebizonyosodott, hogy nem többek puszta szemfényvesztésnél és…

- Elég! – kiáltotta a pingvin – Ha tovább mondja, a szövegét kihalok a fajommal együtt! Próbálja már meg felfogni, hogy nem minden dolog racionális az életben és kész!

Ezzel toppantott kettőt a lábával és láss csodát egy hatalmas nagy létesítmény tűnt elő a semmiből.

A két felnőtt egyszerre tátotta el a száját miközben a kapuk feltárultak és a mikulás mosolyogva eléjük lépett.

Ameddig a szem ellátott mindenhol manók nyüzsögtek. Édes mézeskalács illata áradt szerteszét, ragyogó díszek mosolygós rénszarvasok között pedig ott állt a szán. Az a szán, amelyre fel akart ülni mind a két gyerek azóta, hogy a hó hat napja esni kezdett.

Vidám karácsonyi zenére korcsolyáztak a pingvinek a tavon. Mindent játékok és ajándékok borítottak be. Ha létezne, ilyen azt mondanám ez maga volt gyerekmennyország!

- Apa nézd! – kiáltotta Parker már a Mikulás kezében ülve miközben a szánkó felé lépkedtek.

- Látom!

- Hát mégis teljesült a kívánságom!

- De még mennyire! – válaszolta a Mikulás és a húgát is mellé ültette a szánkóra. Majd csattintott egyet az ostorral és a rénszarvasok felsorakoztak. Újabb csattintás és már hámba is bújtak és húzni kezdték a szánkót körbe-körbe az udvaron.

- Booth ez nagyon veszélyes azok a rénszarvasok irányítás nélkül… - de a mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert a férfi mellé lépett és az ujját a szájára téve elhallgatatta az antropológusnőt.

- Ne rontsd el a gyerekek örömét! – mondta és egy szenvedélyes csókkal pecsételte meg a mondatot, aminek hatására a manók elvörösödtek Bones pedig totál elszédült.

Egész délután a Mikulás házában és gyárában sétált a kis család nem törődve sem idővel sem hullákkal csak egymással és a gyerekeikkel. Végre valóban boldogság és béke töltött el a szívüket.

Végül aztán beléptek az utolsó terembe ahol csupán egy ajtó volt. A Mikulás rájuk nézett és a gyerekek már tudták mi következik.

- Itt a délután és a kaland vége mára! Sajnos még rengeteg dolgom van estig és a rénszarvasokat is meg kell etetnem a nagy út előtt. Gyerekek örültem, hogy találkozhattunk és felnőttek, remélem, többé nem kérdőjelezik meg a varázslat és a csodák erejét.

- Hát azt hiszem, ezt megígérhetem! – vágta rá az ügynök és ránézett a feleségére, aki szintén bólintott egyet.

Elköszöntek és a család kilépett az ajtón, hogy egyenesen a Jefferson intézet előtt találja magát.

- Na, de ezt meg hogyan… – rázta meg a fejét a nő.

- De hát Bones a Mikulás most mondta! Hinni kell a csodákban, főleg karácsonykor, mert ilyenkor az emberek szíve megtelik szeretettel és egy szebb világ reményével.

- Ez csak illúzió volt!

- Biztos ez? – kérdezte a férfi miközben elővett egy hógömböt a zsebéből és felrázva odaadta a nőnek.

Brennan belenézett és mikor meglátta a képet, amely őket ábrázolta egy családként a szeme megtelt könnyekkel.

- Végül is, azt hiszem én is megkaptam, amire azóta vágytam, hogy a szüleim elhagytak.

- Mit kicsim?

- A családot! – mondta ki a nő a szavakat, majd közelebb lépett a férfihoz és megcsókolta.

Ezek után megegyeztek, hogy ezt a kalandot soha senkinek sem mesélik el, és ha megkérdezik, hol voltak, majd azt mondják eltévedtek, de egy csodának hála mégis hazataláltak.

Bementek az épületbe ahol a barátok és családtagok gyűrűjében mindenki boldogan ünnepelt, mert épségben kerültek elő.

Az ünneplés után, még mielőtt haza mentek volna Cam elmesélte, hogy a toxikológiai vizsgálat kimutatta, hogy a halott saját magával végzett, amikor fagyállót ivott és meghallgatták Zach beszámolóját arról, hogy hogyan mászott be a csomagtartóba.

A délutánból este lett az estéből éjszaka. Miután mind hazaértek és a gyerekeket lefektették a férfi és a nő is visszavonult, hogy a maguk sajátos módján egymás karjaiban ünnepeljék meg a szenteste varázsát.

És bár ezt ők még akkor nem tudták, de azon az éjjelen a mikulás nekik is vitt ajándékot egy kisfiú személyében, aki kilenc hónap múlva beragyogta az életüket, akárcsak a karácsonyi éjszakát kétezer éve, annak a csillagnak a fénye.

Vége.


End file.
